captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Harold Hutchins
Harold Hutchins is clever, witty, curious, and a good drawer. He is a 10-year-old boy who lives with his mom and sister at 1520 Vine Street in Piqua, Ohio, where he and his best friend, George Beard, attend sixth grade (currently) together at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. Dubbed as "the boy on the right with the T-shirt and the bad haircut", he is the one of the protagonists of the ''Captain Underpants'' series. He is voiced by Thomas Middleditch in the film Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Jay Gragnani in the TV Series and Dan Rosales & Milo J. Marami in Dog Man: The Musical. History Early Life When Harold was six years old, his family moved to Vine Street in Piqua, Ohio, next door to George Beard. Harold's father had recently gotten divorced and moved to Nevada almost six months ago, none of which had been easy for Harold. He didn't talk much about the subject, and kept to himself, mostly, and drew lots and lots of pictures, mainly about monsters and superheroes. The monsters he created were always evil and ferocious, and his superheroes were always brave and trustworthy. Harold loved getting lost in his wonderful hand-drawn adventures, where the heroes were always triumphant gave the bad guys the punishment that they deserved. Normally, every day Harold would get dressed and eat breakfast, trying hard not to think about the tough day ahead of him. He hated every minute at his elementary school, with his mean teacher, rough bullies, and a straight-up evil principal. He would brush his teeth and very carefully place his favorite drawings into his backpack, unaware that one day, his life would be changed forever. On that day, Harold's mother helped him put on his backpack at the front door, assuring him that he might make a friend that day. She then tells Harold that a little boy had moved in next door last weekend, and asks him if he knows his name. Harold had seen the kid once or twice but never met him clearly, and shrugs. His mom suggests that he should go over and introduce himself, but poor Harold shrugs again. His mother then sends him off with a kiss and hug and hands him two dollars from her purse for his lunch, but tells him not to use it on any of the vending machines. Unfortunately, Harold's lunch money would never reach the candy or pop machine anyways, as it was usually taken by a sixth-grade bully named Kipper Krupp, who, coincidentally, was the nephew of the principal. Harold knew from experience that wisest thing to do would be to stay out of Kipper's way, making his daily walk to school much more complicated. He quickly ran in spurts from trash can to mailbox to the tree, hiding behind any object he could find, just in case Kipper and his friends were nearby. Usually, the worst section of Harold's mad dash to school was the intersection by Dogwood Drive and Rosita Lane, due to no hiding locations except for the large tree next to the coffee shop and the sign at the gas station across the street. Most days, he was lucky when waiting for the walk signal, until this particular day. Harold crouched quietly behind the tree at the coffee shop, concentrating on the traffic lights and cars, watching out for Kipper and his mooks. This was very stressful, but after a few minutes, the cars paused, the walk signal lit up, and Harold glanced left and right one more time before bolting for the display sign at the front of the gas station. Unfortunately for Harold, he is almost immediately noticed by the sadistic owner of the gas station, Billy Bill, who yells at him to get away from his sign. Then, the bullies come and start beating up Harold while Billy Bill laughs at him. Luckily, his new neighbor, George Beard arrived and changed the letters on Billy Bill's sign, which caused Bill to get beaten senseless by a bunch of women and used his tie to ward off the bullies. Unfortunately, the principal caught the boys and naturally, falsely accused them of bullying his nephew and sent them to detention. George and Harold got to know each other in detention and started to make comic books together. As a result, the two became fast friends. However, they couldn't stand Kipper's reign of tyranny anymore, so they decided to prank him constantly, but it never worked. For a backup plan, they made up a phony ghost story and scared the bullies into giving up their cruel ways and since then, the boys had devoted their lives to pranks and making comic books. Their characters included Dog Man, Timmy the Talking Toilet, the Amazing Cow Lady, Super Diaper Baby, Ook and Gluk, and their most famous character, Captain Underpants. The Adventures of Captain Underpants One day, George and Harold decide to sabotage the school's homecoming game, just for fun. They do many things including putting helium in the ball, putting bubble bath in the band's instruments and pepper in the cheerleaders' pom-poms. Mr. Krupp finds out about this with a surveillance video he secretly installed. He blackmails the boys into waiting on him, or else he'll be forced to show the tape to the football team. After weeks of backbreaking labor, George and Harold purchase a hypnotizing ring so Mr. Krupp will forget all about the blackmailing and the sabotaging of the game. However, they get carried away and hypnotize him into thinking he's Captain Underpants, one of their characters. Mr. Krupp starts running around the city and George and Harold have to stop him from causing trouble. Just then, robots rob the jewelry store and capture Captain Underpants. The boys barge in and help Captain Underpants stop the robots' creator, Dr. Diaper from blowing up the moon, so he can take over the world. After sending Dr. Diaper to jail, the boys go back to school and try to undo the hypnosis, but nothing happens. George decides to splash water on Captain Underpants' head and he's snapped out of his hypnosis. George and Harold are free from their blackmail and are happy again. Unfortunately, they threw away the instructions, which contained a vital piece of information. So now, when Mr. Krupp hears the snapping of fingers, he snaps back into his trance and changes into Captain Underpants. ''Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets George and Harold see a poster advertising the school's annual Invention Convention, but they discover they are banned from attending or participating due to their previous prank on last year's convention. The two then decide to sabotage the inventions on display, except for Melvin Sneedly's invention the PATSY 2000 (which could convert 2D pictures to 3D life forms), in exchange for Melvin not tattling. However, the resulting chaos leads Melvin to break his promise and snitch on them, resulting in the two to be put in detention. After creating another comic book, the two decide to print copies to sell on the playground. But seeing that teachers were in the office, they decide to use the PATSY 2000, thinking it was actually a simple copy machine. However, the PATSY 2000 brings the Talking Toilets from the comic's cover to life, bent on eating everyone in their sights. Mr. Krupp then spots them exiting the study hall, and promptly suspends them. However, the teacher's careless abuse releases the Talking Toilets, who eats them all up except for George, Harold, and Mr. Krupp (who becomes Captain Underpants once more). After the useless act of shooting underpants into the Toilets' mouths, the three heroes feed the man eaters cafeteria food, causing them to vomit out the teachers and pass out. Unfortunately, the Turbo Toilet 2000 appears and eats Captain Underpants. Locking themselves in the school, George and Harold hastily create a Robo-Plunger and brings him to life, successfully beating the behemoth. After clearing their suspension with the revived Mr. Krupp, George and Harold command the robot to repair the school and take all the toilets to Uranus. After the ordeal, George and Harold become Principal for a Day, and launch a festival on the playground as the teachers and Melvin are forced to repeatedly write sentences on a chalkboard. Captain Underpants and the Invasion of the Incredibly Naughty Cafeteria Ladies from Outer Space (and the Subsequent Assault of the Equally Evil Lunchroom Zombie Nerds) After seeing a baking soda volcano in science, George and Harold decide to prank the Cafeteria Ladies with the same idea. They create a fake birthday cupcake recipe from Mr. Krupp that contains baking soda and vinegar and give it to the lunch ladies. Instead of making a batch of cupcakes just for Mr. Krupp, the Lunch Ladies decide to make cupcakes for the whole school and make 100 batches of the recipe at once. This results in a large wave of green goop filling the entire school. George and Harold deny involvement, as they did not intend for the Lunch Ladies to make that large a batch. Fed up with George and Harold's pranks, the cafeteria ladies quit. Almost immediately, three strangely reptilian Cafeteria Ladies apply for the job, and Mr. Krupp take away George and Harold's lunch privileges by making them eat with him. After disgusting and sickening Mr. Krupp with their strange mixture of sandwiches (such as peanut butter and gummy worms), George and Harold sneak out only to discover that the students eating lunch have been transformed into evil Zombie Nerds. Now sitting between a window and an island counter they grab the mysterious substance and dump the contents out the window and on to an oblivious dandelion. Shortly after, the strange reptilians are forced to grab another container of the substance, located in their UFO on the main campus building. Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants George and Harold are forbidden to go on the school field trip, so they have to stay behind and clean the teacher's lounge. To get back at the teachers, they rig the place so they are covered in Styrofoam packing peanuts. Mr. Fyde sees this and decides to quit, thinking he's going crazy. Sometime later, George and Harold get a new science teacher named Professer Poopypants and everyone laughs at his ridiculous name. The next day, Professor Poopypants builds a new robotic gerbil jogger and everyone is impressed, at least until George and Harold ruin everything and cause him to be laughed at again. Worse, they make a comic book about him as an evil villain. Professor Poopypants shrinks the school and forces the entire world to change their names into silly names or they'll be shrunk out of existence. In George and Harold's cases, they are renamed "Fluffy and Cheeseball". Fluffy and Cheeseball summon Captain Underpants and have him grab the professor's growth machine. Unfortunately, Poopypants shrinks Captain Underpants and the machine, so Fluffy decides to use the growth machine to make Captain Underpants as big as a giant. But he accidentally makes Cheesball's hand big as well. After a big battle in Flip-o-Rama, Captain Underpants defeats Poopypants and the boys return the school and everyone in it to their normal sizes as well as give them back their old names. When Poopypants is arrested, George and Harold question why he didn't change his name instead of forcing everyone else to change theirs. After receiving a letter from Poopypants (who now goes by Tippy Tinkletrousers), George and Harold realize that they shouldn't have made fun of Tippy in the first place, then, he wouldn't have turned evil. Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman When Ms. Ribble announces that she will be retiring, the boys decide to make a comic book about her. When she disapproves, she sends them to the principal's office. At that same time, they trick Mr. Krupp into signing a card for them, which they later pass off as a marriage proposal. The following week, the wedding arrives and Ribble reveals that she doesn't want to marry Krupp. At first, Krupp is happy about this, but when she begins insulting him, Krupp reveals that George and Harold were behind the trick, as always. The boys run for their lives, avoiding Ribble nearly strangling them. On Monday, Ms. Ribble tells the boys that she has changed their grades so that they will become left back as punishment for their little stunt (including a made-up grade called, a "G"). To stop Ms. Ribble, the boys dig up their Hypno-Ring to trick her into changing their grades back to normal, but also tell her she won't think that she is Wedgie Woman, the villain from their latest comic book. Little do they know that the Hypno-Rings cause women to do the opposite of what they are commanded to do. That night, Ms. Ribble (who now thinks she's Wedgie Woman) reads George and Harold's comic books and attacks them at the treehouse for some information. Just then, some Super Power Juice spills down on Wedgie Woman's hair and it causes her hair to operate like arms. She takes George and Harold back to her house to build robot duplicates of them to chase Captain Underpants. George and Harold escape Wedgie Woman’s house and see Captain Underpants hanging from a pole because the robots sprayed him with starch. George and Harold try to inform him that he’s not really weak, but he won’t believe them. When they can’t buy any fabric softener, they then draw a short comic story telling his secret origin and that starch can’t hurt him. This makes Captain Underpants confident again and he defeats Wedgie Woman’s robots. George and Harold then trick Wedgie Woman into spraying hair remover, which takes away her magic beehive (along with George and Harold’s hair). Using the Hypno-Ring, the boys erase Wedgie Woman’s memories of her evil double identity, the wedding, changing George and Harold’s grades, and planning to retire. They also make her into a kinder and better person, which makes their class a better place for learning. Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy - Part 1: The Night of the Nasty Nostril Nuggets In Speech Class, George and Harold create a new fad called, "Squishies", where you put two packets of ketchup underneath a toilet seat and it squirts people's legs. Melvin doesn't care and wants to show off his newest invention, the Combine-O-Tron 2000, which emerges people's molecules together. He uses a hamster named Sulu and a bionic super hamster robot. When Sulu won’t obey him, he threatens to smack him with a paddle, but Sulu spanks him back using his powers. Melvin runs off and disowns the hamster, so George and Harold adopt him. Melvin tells on George and Harold for getting everyone’s legs covered in ketchup and Krupp sends them to detention. To get revenge, the boys make a comic book depicting Melvin as an evil villain. The very next day, George and Harold bring Sulu back to class to do some neat tricks, but then Melvin arrives and has been turned into a snot monster. He explains that he tried to combine himself with a robot, but then sneezed at the last second and now he’s become a monster. George and Harold ask him how long it will take to change him back, Melvin replies that it was will take about six months. During his time as the Bionic Booger Boy, Melvin starts grossing everyone out and getting snot all over the place. Sometime later, Krupp and Miss. Anthrope take the class to a tissue factory, which causes Melvin to grow to a large size and rampage through the city. Miss. Anthrope threatens to send him to detention, only for Melvin to snatch her. The boys summon Captain Underpants and he saves her. When the drool from a disgusting sloppy kiss changes Captain Underpants back to Krupp, Melvin swallows him whole. Just when all hope is lost, Sulu saves the boys and defeats Melvin. Melvin’s parents arrive to inform everyone that they’re trying to make a machine to change Melvin back to normal, but George suggests they just switch the batteries in the Combine-O-Tron, to which Mr. Sneedly takes credit for. When Krupp and Melvin are returned to normal, they begin acting strangely. Just then, three Robo-Booger’s come to life, smash the Combine-O-Tron and chase the protagonists. ''Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy - Part 2: The Revenge of the Ridiculous Robo-Boogers After Sulu blasts the Robo-Boogers into space, the four walk back to school. They then realize that the Combine-O-Tron must have caused Mr. Krupp and Melvin to switch bodies. Melvin explains that it will take six months to build another Combine-O-Tron, since the old one got smashed. George suggests that Melvin could build a time machine to go back into time and recover the machine before it got smashed, though Melvin takes credit for it. When Melvin snaps his fingers, Mr. Krupp turns into Captain Underpants and flies out of the window. George and Harold explain the whole thing to Melvin, who decides to use his "power" to blackmail George and Harold into making a comic about him destroying Captain Underpants and how he plots to transfer Captain Underpants' powers into his body when they switch back. If they don't comply, they will have extra homework for the rest of their academic careers. The boys then show Melvin the comic book they made, which does the opposite of what he told them to do. He then gives them detailed instructions on what to do when they get to the past. He also warns them not to use the time machine two days and give it a day to cool off, otherwise, they will end up in an alternate dimension, but the boys don't listen and change the letters on a sign. The boys end up in the past, where they find their past selves. They manage in switch the Combine-O-Tron with a fake one and erase Mr. Sneedly's memories of seeing them. Just then, Miss Singerbrains grabs the inventions and decides to take them to the police, mistaking them for dangerous weapons. When George and Harold can't catch up to her, they borrow a pterodactyl from prehistory and use her to catch up Singerbrains. Harold grows attached to the pterodactyl and decides to name her, "Crackers", even though George tells Harold that they are not keeping her. While George looks after Miss. Singerbrains, he orders Harold to take Crackers back to her natural time period. Little does he know that Harold went against his orders and took her back to the treehouse instead. George and Harold make it back to the present and reunite with Melvin and Captain Underpants. The two switch their bodies back to normal, but Melvin has taken away all of Captain Underpants' superpowers and mocks him for it. When George and Harold see that the Robo-Boogers have returned and are terroizing the city, they try to tell Melvin to go do something, but he refuses unless they write a new comic about him. Since Melvin won't listen to reason, the boys decide to stop the Robo-Boogers themselves. They discover that Vitamin C is their true weakeness, so Captain Underpants starts irritating them to anger them and make them squirt orange juice into their faces, destroying them. The news arrives and Melvin tries to take credit, only for George and Harold to put Captain Underpants' powers back into their rightful place. Melvin is then chased by some civilians that Captain Underpants annoyed while he was in Melvin's body. George and Harold go home only to find out that Harold took Crackers back to the treehouse. George tells Harold they can let her stay for the night, but they are taking her back the next day. The very next day, George and Harold take Sulu and Crackers back to the time machine to return Crackers home. Harold doesn't want to because Melvin said they should give the machine a day to cool off, but George doesn't listen and they use the time machine anyway, causing some sort of meltdown to occur. ''Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People George, Harold, Crackers, and Sulu find themselves in an alternate universe where everything is opposite; the teachers are nice, the school has tasty food, Melvin is dumb, and their enemies have become good guys. When they try to go home, they find out that Sulu and Crackers have been kidnapped by their alternate dimension counterparts. They find a comic book telling the origin of their twins' evil minion, Captain Blunderpants, who apparently has turned their treehouse into a swinging bachelor pad by robbing stores. George and Harold go over to their evil twins' treehouse, where they see that Crackers and Sulu are being hypnotized into being wicked slaves. However, since Crackers is a girl (unbeknowest to the boys), it doesn't work on her and she flies them back to the time machine. Personality Harold, like his best friend George, is a class clown and loves to pull pranks. However, Harold is a bit more timid than George so he usually comes up with their prank ideas. Ironically, Harold is a bit bolder when it comes to fighting monsters. Despite his pranking nature, most of Harold's actions are generally targeted towards adult cruelty, such as his teachers. His other hobbies are skateboarding, watching TV, and making comic books with George, where he draws the pictures. He has created comic book characters like Captain Underpants, Super Diaper Baby, Timmy the Talking Toilet, Dog Man, Ook and Gluk, and the Amazing Cow Lady. However, Harold did not gain any distinctive character traits until the ninth book, where he was revealed to be a quiet child and a bit shy following his parents' recent divorce. He started to come out of his shell when he met his best pal, George. Physical Appearance Harold is a blonde 10-year-old, who has a large, fluffy hairstyle. His outfit usually consists of a T-shirt and shorts. Like most human characters, he has black dots for eyes, while in puppetry scenes in ''The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants, he has heterochromia (green on the left and blue on the right). Trivia *Harold's favorite "food" is gum, despite gum not being an actual food. *He has a little sister named Heidi, who only appears twice (once in the eighth book and once in the twelfth book). *It is revealed in the fifth book that Harold does not like wearing a tie, as he was forced to wear one for Ms. Ribble and Mr. Krupp's wedding. *He and George both have ADHD. * In the movie, his favorite animals are dolphins. *In the film at the scene where Professor P. changes their brains, when Harold turns into a zombie first, you can tell that his Hahaguffawchuckleamelus is smaller than George’s. Of course, it is meant to be the same. * As of Dog Man Unleashed, Harold's drawing skills have drastically improved from his earlier comics. The cause for this is unknown but it is possible that Dav Pilkey improved Harold's drawing skills to make the Dog Man series more appealing to readers. * Harold is gay, as revealed in the twelfth book when George and Harold went to the future. ** When this was shown, some conservative parents who complained about Harold's sexuality started trying to get the twelfth book banned, more so than the other books. *In Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Harold's shirt is striped green and grey, his shorts are brown, and a pair of light blue slip-on shoes, but in The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants, he wears a fully striped light green and dark green shirt, blue shorts, and a pair of black converse sneakers. In the books, his shirt is entirely green, his shorts are black, and his shoes are brown. Gallery 512A673D-F2B2-4D2C-BB98-342092B3CBDE.png|Harold in the movie A36B3FC1-4A1E-476C-A43B-5714CD60B240.png|Harold in the TV series Harold.jpg|Harold in the books Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Kids Category:Good Guys (novels) Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School students Category:Males